A kind of magic
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Wait, there was something there, over that box… what was that? Caesar decided to inspect it and, careful to not hit anything, he reached the place where the box was. The mysterious object was a lamp. That was weird: he didn't remember it at all. [Modern AU Genie AU]
1. The attic

**A kind of magic**

 **THE ATTIC**

Caesar hadn't been in the attic for at least a year but he couldn't leave that place to rotten, so he decided that it was time to do something about it.

He wasn't enthusiastic about it – he hated that place – but somebody had to do it, so he only had to resign himself as he gathered all he needed.

* * *

Once he arrived there, he started to cough; there was too much dust there, and the air was bad! That place had been closed for too long.

Fortunately there was a small window and Caesar hurried to open it.

* * *

Ah, much better.

* * *

Now there was only one thing to do: rolling up his sleeves and starting to clean up.

* * *

He found so many things.

There were a lot of his old toys – there were even some of his siblings' too – and also a couple of photo albums.

The more objects he stumbled upon, the more he thought about his childhood, when the house was still a warm and lively place, when he wasn't the only one who inhabited it.

* * *

He had forgotten about them, the good ol' times when everything was great and nobody was still aware of the difficulties of life.

So many memories…

* * *

Wait, there was something there, over that box… what was that?

Caesar decided to inspect it and, careful to not hit anything, he reached the place where the box was.

The mysterious object was a lamp. That was weird: he didn't remember it at all.

It had to be his family's, unless it had been stolen, but that was something Caesar would have remembered, if that was really the case.

* * *

Maybe it was his grandpa's…

He had travelled across the world, so maybe that lamp was a souvenir of some sort.

* * *

It was all dusty so Caesar decided to clean that up too.

When he finished rubbing it, it looked much better; its colour was similar to gold and Caesar wondered if it was just a covering or if it was actually made of gold. It was unlikely that somebody would have sold something like that, an actual golden lamp, to him – if it had been actually his – so Caesar opted for the first option.

* * *

He was about to go downstairs and to call someone, to see if they remembered the lamp, when he noticed some sort of gas was coming out of it.

He let out a surprised scream as he let the object go, taking some steps away from it.

The lamp felt on the ground with a loud clank that echoed across the room. Then, it started to vibrate.

Caesar's first instinct was to run, but he couldn't bring himself to move; his eyes were fixed on the lamp.

* * *

Thinking about it later, if that was a horror movie, he would have been dead.

* * *

Suddenly all Caesar could see were sparkles, so he instinctively covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to hurt his face.

When he looked again there was somebody in front of him; he looked corporeal, but that couldn't be.

* * *

\- I'm finally free! -, the person, thing, whatever yelled with such force that Caesar had to cover his hears.

* * *

What the hell was going on?


	2. The deal

**A kind of magic**

 **THE DEAL**

\- Who the hell are you?! -, Caesar shouted, still not over the shock of what had happened a few seconds ago.

\- Well, aren't you a rude fellow -, the figure replied, - You shouldn't yell like that to your new best friend and problem solver -.

\- What? -, Caesar asked. He had no idea about what he was talking about.

\- Wait, you're telling me you don't know about the deal? -, the figure said, - You just woke up, today, being like "oh, I really want to rub this lamp for reasons", and you didn't know about me? -.

\- … No -.

The thing massaged his forehead.

\- Ok, all right. I'll start from the beginning, then -, he said.

\- Have you ever heard of Aladdin? What a good fable, am I right? Well, it's not entirely a fable, and by that I mean that, as you can see, magic lamps do exist and well, genies exist too -.

* * *

Caesar had never assumed any type of drug, but right now he was starting to doubt it, as illogical as it may sound; maybe there was something in the water he drank, maybe in the food he bought.

Anyway he couldn't believe what was happening.

* * *

\- Wait, are you for real? -, he asked, in fact.

\- Well, hello! -, the other replied, - Do you see me? Of course I'm for real! -.

\- So you exist -, Caesar said, - Ok, ok. And the story of the three wishes is true too, I suppose -.

\- Exactly, you're finally catching up -, the genie replied.

\- I don't believe you -.

\- Oh, come on! -, the other exclaimed, - I thought we were finally starting to understand each other! -.

\- This is a dream -, Caesar continued, ignoring him, - Just a dream, soon I will wake up and… -.

He then saw the genie teleporting right in front of him and slapping him before he could even finish the sentence.

* * *

Of all the things he was expecting to happen that day, being slapped in the face by a genie definitely wasn't one of them.

\- Ok, ok -, he said after a while, - I'm calm now -.

\- Great -.

\- So do you really do the three wishes thing? -.

\- You still don't believe me?-.

\- Well, you know, this isn't something that happens every day -, Caesar retorted, - I'm pretty sure this is all a prank anyway -.

\- No, it's not -.

\- C'mon, who did this? -, Caesar asked, encircling the supposed genie to observe him better, - Was it Fabrizio? C'mon, I know it's him, he's the only one who can come up with shit like this -.

\- It's not a prank -, the other repeated.

\- If it isn't -, Caesar started, - Then I wish to have a can of coca cola, c'mon, get me one -.

\- As you wish… idiot -, the genie said, then he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Immediately a can of coca cola appeared in Caesar's hand.

\- Woah! -, he exclaimed, letting the can go, - So it is real! -.

\- That's exactly what I said from the beginning -, the genie retorted, - And now you wasted a wish, are you happy now? -.

\- Hey, that's not nice to say. You would have been skeptical too if the situation was reversed -, Caesar defended himself.

\- But it's not! -, the genie exclaimed, then his expression changed. It seemed like he had an idea.

* * *

\- Hey -, he said in fact, - Look, I feel bad for this wasted wish, so I've thought of something -.

\- Go on… uh… -, Caesar started, - … Do you have a name? -.

\- Genies don't have names -.

\- The hell am I supposed to call you, then? -, Caesar asked, - No offense but Genie sounds horrible -.

\- I don't know, call me however you want, I don't care -.

\- Then I'll call you… Joseph -, Caesar said then.

\- Joseph? Why Joseph? -, the genie asked.

\- I dunno, it's the first name that came into my mind looking at you -, the other replied, - You said you don't care about how I call you so don't whine now -.

* * *

\- Anyway -, Joseph cut him off, - Let me tell you about my idea -.

\- Since you wasted your first wish like a fool, I'm willing to give you one more… But only if you use it to free me -.

\- But then it'll be the same as having just two wishes -, Caesar replied, - Why would I even accept this? What's the point? -.

\- Well… -, Joseph started, - Everybody knows that if you're good then life compensates you, am I right? Don't you want to be compensated for your good deeds? -.

* * *

Caesar would have loved to say that, first of all, that was very hypocritical of him, and then that life didn't actually work that way, but he changed his mind and decided to toy with him a little as a payback for all the times he had been a smartass to him.

\- Yeah, I would love that -, he said, trying to not smile in a way that would have given away everything, - Or, you know, I could just wish for more wishes -.

* * *

\- You can't do that -, Joseph said, completely unimpressed.

\- Oh, watch me -, Caesar replied, but Joseph interrupted him.

\- No, you literally can't, you're not allowed to do that. Look, there are rules about what we can and what we can't do, and that's one of the things we can't do -.

\- That's bullshit! -, Caesar exclaimed.

\- It's necessary -, Joseph corrected him, - If there wasn't this rule, then dumbasses like you would be way more powerful that they should -.

\- So I can't ask for more wishes but you can grant me one more anyway? -, Caesar asked, not buying anything of what Joseph told him.

\- I'm sure I can find some loopholes that allow me to do that, yes -, he replied, - But it all depends on if and when I want to do it -.

\- … Fair enough -, Caesar conceded, sighing, - What else can't I do? -.

\- Force someone to fall in love with you and desire you, that's basically rape, you know? Force people to agree with you or brainwash them, and I'm sure there's more but right now I can't think about anything else -, Joseph replied.

\- So, what do you say? -, he asked then.

* * *

It would have been too nice of him to just give him another wish without any chance of personal gain, but in the end it wasn't like he had asked to become the ruler of the world, just to be free.

* * *

Caesar sighed and then he replied:

\- _Va bene_. I accept your deal -.


	3. Bring him back

**A kind of magic**

 **WHAT TO DO**

A few days had passed since that bizarre encounter and Caesar still hadn't whished for anything.

Since he had only two wishes, he didn't want to blow them for something stupid like he had done the first time, but to be fair, he had really thought it was all a prank.

Joseph – he hadn't got used to the name yet – had tried to convince him to hurry up, but Caesar never listened to him.

He understood why he was acting like that – he just couldn't wait to be free – but he also didn't want to wish for something he didn't really need – like money – or something he would have regretted later.

* * *

It was also true that, those days, he had other things in his mind: soon it was going to be November 2nd, All Souls' Day, when they celebrated and remembered the dead. Caesar still had to order a bouquet to bring to his father's tombstone, like he did every year with his siblings… wait a second.

The wish! He could have used the wish to bring back his father!

* * *

He rushed to his bedroom, where he had left the lamp. As soon as he took it he quickly rubbed it, summoning Joseph.

\- What do you… -.

\- Bring my father back! -, Caesar shouted, interrupting him.

\- Woah there -, Joseph said, - Slow down, tiger. I didn't understand anything you said -.

\- Oh, my bad -, Caesar replied, making a pause to calm down.

\- I wish to bring my father back to life -, he said then, trying to not rush his words.

* * *

\- Can't do -.

\- Thank you so mu… don't tell there's a rule for this too -, Caesar said, his mood visibly dropping down.

\- I'm afraid it is -, Joseph explained, - I can't bring dead people back to life -.

Caesar sighed.

\- Why didn't you tell me earlier? -, he asked.

He had gotten all fired up for nothing. How preposterous of him to think that, for once, things would have gotten his way.

\- … I forgot -, Joseph replied.

\- Are you sure there's no way to do it? -, Caesar insisted.

* * *

Something about Joseph's expression had changed: it seemed softer, but Caesar dismissed it quickly. It was probably just his impression anyway.

\- I'm sorry -, Joseph said.

Caesar didn't reply; he was trying to keep a straight face.

He didn't want to show Joseph how much he was in pain; not even his siblings knew it, so he was going to double his efforts to keep Joseph out of it too, but it was quite clear that he was already failing.

\- What happened to him? -, Joseph asked, but by looking at Caesar he quickly realized that it wasn't the right time to ask.

\- You don't need to tell me… -, he started, but Caesar cut him off.

\- He was killed -, he said, - And that's all we know -.

\- There was an investigation -, he continued then, - But the culprit was never found. We'll never know what really happened -.

* * *

\- Maybe I can help you with that -, Joseph said.

\- … I'm listening -, Caesar replied. Joseph had his full attention now.

\- If you wish -, the genie started, - We could go back in time and find out what happened -.

* * *

Deep down Caesar knew that could potentially be the worst decision he had ever made, but he didn't care: he wanted the truth and if the police couldn't give it to him, he was going to find it by himself.

\- Be warned, though -, Joseph continued, - Going back in time and returning to the present are two separate wishes, this means that you can't wish for anything else -.

* * *

Right, the promise. Caesar had forgot about it for a moment; he couldn't think about anything else than his father.

He was going to maintain the promise he had made, though.

One wish to go back in time and one to return to the present; that was all he could do.

* * *

\- Alright, this will do -, he said, and then he took a deep breath.

\- I wish to go back to the day my father was killed-.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** a quick clarification about November 2nd: it's a catholic holiday that we celebrate in Italy. We call it "giorno dei morti" which roughly translates into "the day of the dead", but I saw on the internet that in English it's called All Souls' Day but I'm not 100% sure it's correct.

Usually this day people go to the cemetery where they pay respect to the dead - usually relatives or friends. It's also a great holiday for the flower shops because people always bring flowers to the tombstones.


	4. Back to the past

**A kind of magic**

 **BACK TO THE PAST**

Joseph snapped his fingers.

Light started to come out of him then and it was too bright for Caesar to keep his eyes open, so he closed them, covering his face with one hand.

Then suddenly he felt someone tapping on his head.

\- Hey, it's over now. You can look -.

It was Joseph's voice and Caesar opened his eyes and he was met with the same light as before.

\- _Stronzo_! -, he shouted, covering his poor eyes again, making Joseph laugh.

\- I can't believe you fell for it! -, he exclaimed.

* * *

Some time passed and Caesar heard Joseph speak again:

\- You can look now. I swear this time it's true -.

Caesar didn't know if he should have believed him, but he opened his eyes anyway and luckily Joseph had been serious that time. He started to look around and he was able to recognize his city, Genova, but there was something weird about it: there was snow.

Caesar remembered well that year; he had never experienced such a huge snowfall in all his entire life, and he had been also young enough to not have to worry about all the problems that a situation like that raised.

* * *

Joseph had just managed to teleport them to 2005.

* * *

\- Wow -, was all that Caesar could say, and that somehow managed to make Joseph chuckle.

\- They always say that -, he commented, - It's kinda cute, now that I think about it -.

Caesar would have liked to retort that no, he wasn't cute at all thank you very much, but he hadn't forgotten why they were there.

* * *

\- Do I have to wish for you to tell me what time is it or can you tell me directly? -, he asked instead.

\- Nah, man. I can tell you -, Joseph replied, - I've sent us back exactly half an hour before the… -, he hesitated, - … Accident. Oh, and you don't need to move away, you'll just have to peek at the street and you'll see everything -.

* * *

Caesar wasn't sure if he should have thanked him for taking care even of that, or if he should have punched him in the face for speaking so lightly about something so terrible.

He didn't want to cause a scene, though, so in the end he just muttered a "thank you" and it was only then that he realized that the snow was passing through Joseph like he was some sort of ghost.

* * *

He asked Joseph about it and he replied:

\- Well, duh, that's because I am incorporeal like a ghost -.

\- But you touched me before and I felt it -, Caesar pointed out.

\- That's because you're my master, so our bond lets me touch you and you touch me -, Joseph explained, making Caesar smirk.

\- Master, huh -, he said, - I like the sound of this word; you should call me like that more often -.

\- Hell no! -, Joseph replied, with so much indignation that Caesar couldn't not burst into laughter.

\- You know what? -, Joseph said then, - I'm gonna get back inside the lamp now. Call me if anything happens -.

He wasn't kidding and in fact in a moment Caesar was alone again. His laugh died out pretty quickly, then.

* * *

Some minutes passed and Caesar was starting to regret saying those things to Joseph: without him, there wasn't anything distracting him from what was going to inevitably happen.

* * *

He had been angry at his father, Mario Zeppeli, that day: they had run out of something – maybe milk or something like that, he didn't remember well – so he had told Caesar, his oldest child, that he was going out to try and buy some, and he forbid them to go out while he was away.

Now, it was true that Caesar was the oldest sibling, but at the time he was eleven and he didn't understand why his father wouldn't want them to be outside. He wanted to play with the snow, not looking after his siblings!

He complained, of course, but his father had been unmoving, so in the end Caesar remained inside and waited for him to come back.

* * *

He waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing, he hadn't returned yet. Hadn't he gone away two hours ago? Why wasn't he already back?

Maybe the store was closed and he had to find another one which was opened; he hadn't taken the car because of the snow, so maybe that was the reason why it was taking so long.

The sky became dark and Caesar finally decided to call his mom, who was still at work, but she didn't pick up.

What was he supposed to do now? Shouldn't he go out and search for him?

His little sister was starting to ask him when dad was going to come back, and Caesar always replied with "soon", but he wasn't sure about that anymore.

* * *

Then someone knocked on the door.

Caesar knew well that he wasn't supposed to open the door to strangers, but he was so convinced that it must have been his father that he completely forgot that. If he only had taken some time to think he would have also realized that his father already had the keys of the house, so there wouldn't be any reason to knock on the door like that.

In fact, when Caesar opened the door, it wasn't his father but, judging by his uniform, a policeman.

\- Is this Zeppeli family's house? -, he asked and Caesar nodded.

\- Isn't you mother home? -, he said then and Caesar shook his head.

He couldn't bring himself to speak; he was paralyzed, as if something bad, very bad, was going to happen.

\- Oh, well, then I'm sorry _bambino_ , but I have some bad news for you… -.

* * *

At the funeral everybody cried except Caesar, not because he wasn't feeling the urge to – the tears had already gathered at the corners of his eyes – but for mere stubbornness. Someone had to be strong and he had decided that he was going to be that someone; besides part of him was angry at his father for leaving them like that, and only with time he would have realized that being angry at him was useless, but he still intended to keep the promise he had made him: he would have continued to watch over his family like he had promised that day.

* * *

With time he transferred his anger towards his father to whoever killed him and to the police who hadn't been able to find the culprit and had dropped the investigations.

He had lived feeling like a victim of a great injustice, but no more: that day he was finally going to know the truth and, as soon as he got back to the present, he would have worked hard to find the culprit and then…

* * *

He took a deep breath.

He had to calm down or else he wasn't going to see reason later, but despite what he was trying to tell himself he was still nervous and angry. How couldn't he be like that, after all?

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice which he had thought he had forgotten. It was humming a song which he didn't recognize, but there was no mistake: it was his father's voice.

Caesar hesitated before peeking out from the corner he had hiding behind.

He couldn't believe it, it was actually him.

He really wanted to call him, talk to him, touch him – just to see if he was actually real – but he remembered what Joseph had told him right before he took them there: he couldn't approach anyone from that time and he couldn't change anything, at least not drastically. He had to be a mere spectator but right now it was particularly hard for Caesar to do it.

* * *

He would have done anything even to just tell him " _ciao papà"_.

* * *

Mario was walking towards his spot but Caesar had no intention of moving; he didn't care about what Joseph had said. He just wanted to see him closer, how bad could that be?

He was so focused on him that he hadn't noticed that someone was following him.

* * *

It happened so quickly that Caesar almost didn't realize it at first.

The person who was following his father – a man – suddenly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

\- Give me all your money -, the stranger ordered, pressing a gun against Mario's throat, - Or else I'm gonna shoot -.

The stranger was a thief.

* * *

Caesar saw his father struggling against the hold of that thief and he understood what was going to happen.

Joseph's warnings still echoed in his head, but his body seemed to move on his own as he got out of his hiding spot and started to run towards his father, in order to save him; at least that was what he had wanted to do.

* * *

He felt a force grabbing him a launching him backwards and he heard a gunshot.

\- No! -, he shouted, trying in vain to stretch his hands towards his father, who was now on the ground.

* * *

He ended up into a completely different part of the city, and Joseph was in front of him; he looked, strangely pale.

\- What are you doing? -, Caesar shouted then, furious.

\- What were you doing?! -, Joseph, as soon as he regained his energies, shouted in reply, equally angry.

\- I just wanted to… -.

\- Save him, I know what you wanted to say -, Joseph finished for him, then he sighed, - What did I tell you before this? -.

\- Bullshit! I bet you're making up all of this! -, Caesar exclaimed.

He was blind with rage; he had been so close, so close to saving him…

* * *

\- Why does he have die? -.

\- Because this is the past and if you change it you change the future too, it's not that hard to get! -, Joseph explained, - You can't absolutely save him -.

\- You said that I can't change drastically the past, come on! It's just my dad! What difference can it make if he's alive or not? -, Caesar insisted.

\- It still gonna change a lot! -, Joseph exclaimed, - I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I can't let you… -.

* * *

\- Then I'll find him -.

\- What? -.

\- I'll find the thief and I'm gonna kill him -, Caesar said.

\- Are you crazy? -, Joseph replied, - I understand that you're not in your right mind right now, but you can't… -.

\- If you really don't want me to get my hands bloody then I'll kill him with a wish! -, Caesar shouted and then he added:

\- That bastard killed my dad, he has to die -.

* * *

 **Dictionary:** stronzo = dick

bambino = kid

ciao papà = hi dad


	5. Alone

**A kind of magic**

 **ALONE**

They both fell silent.

Caesar hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until he felt an urgent need of air.

\- Is this what you want? To be a murderer? -, Joseph asked, his voice low. It frightened Caesar a little bit, but he still stared back at him.

\- What am I supposed to do, then? -, he yelled. He wished to be able to control the volume of his voice, but he was past the point where he would've cared about that.

\- Not killing him! -, Joseph exclaimed, starting to raise his voice as well, - Do you really think this will solve everything? -.

\- At least he would pay! -, Caesar replied.

\- If you really want to do this, then surrender him to the police, no? They can take care of it -.

Caesar tried to stop himself but he couldn't contain the laugh that was tickling his throat. It wasn't a nice laugh, though; it was bitter.

\- You've really spent too much time inside that lamp -, he said then, once he calmed down, - If you think taking him to the police is going to solve everything, you're wrong -.

He took a deep breath and it was like his legs started to move on their own accord, as he started to go back and forth while adding:

\- Our justice system is shit. It takes centuries to finally end a trial and it's not even guaranteed that the culprit will go to prison, or worse, they send them there and then they release them before time for good behaviour, and then they turn back to crime -.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that his opinion wasn't biased.

After the failed investigation, after all the times he had seen similar cases on the news, Caesar had completely lost faith about justice, or at least about that particular juridical system.

Why should he rely on something so shitty when he had the occasion to do justice on his own? At least he couldn't let himself down.

* * *

\- So it's best to kill him yourself, to become like him? -, Joseph asked, and he looked quite disappointed.

\- I don't have any other choice! -, Caesar exclaimed, - But don't worry, I'll use a wish to not get my hands dirty, if this is so important to you, happy? -.

\- But the pact… -.

\- I was trying to help him and you stopped me, so I don't care about your stupid pact! -, Caesar yelled, he was livid.

He could've saved him, if only… if only that bastard hadn't stepped in between.

He could see it now, though; Joseph was really angry, maybe even angrier than him.

\- It's always the same with you humans! -, he thundered, - You were and you'll always be dicks! -.

Caesar was momentarily taken aback by that outburst; he wasn't expecting it, but he recovered quickly.

\- You're the dick, here! -, he replied in fact, - If you had let me save him, we wouldn't be in this mess! -.

\- You do realize that you only have one wish left? You'd rather be stuck in the past than letting this go? -.

Caesar didn't even think about it; he had let his instinct take over.

\- Yes! -, he replied, but it was followed by silence.

The only sound that could be heard was Caesar's laboured breath.

\- In this case -, Joseph said, - I won't help a murderer -.

Suddenly there was a great light and, when Caesar opened his eyes, Joseph wasn't there anymore. He was back inside the lamp.

* * *

\- Joseph -, Caesar called out, but there was no reply.

\- Joseph -, he tried again. Still nothing.

\- You stupid genie! Get out! -, he ordered, more violently that time, shaking the lamp.

Joseph didn't get out.

Caesar felt his legs trembling and he let himself fall on the ground; he didn't care if his trousers were getting wet or dirty in the process. He felt like crying, but he tried to repress that urge.

No, he wouldn't have cried now. He had been able to stop himself every time he felt like it until that moment, and now he would've done the same.

He rubbed his eyes and then he got up.

What was he supposed to do, now?

It was getting late and Caesar was starting to feel really cold. He couldn't stay out there anymore.

At least he was in his dear town, so at least he wasn't going to get lost, and in fact, just by looking around, he understood immediately where he was.

He put his hand inside his back-pocket and he pulled out a 50€ bill; it wasn't much but better than nothing. Maybe he could afford some shitty bed & breakfast.

If he remembered correctly, there should be one nearby; might as well look for it.

* * *

His mother always scolded him because he always took too much money with him, even when he was going just for a walk; "what if someone steals it?", she would say, or "what if you lose it?", but now Caesar was glad he hadn't listened to her, or else he wouldn't have been able to pay for anything and he would've been forced to pass the night on the streets.

* * *

Thankfully he was right, and he found a bed & breakfast he could afford.

At least something went right, that day.

* * *

Caesar sighed in relief as he let himself fall on the bed. Ah, much better.

He just wanted to sleep; at least in his dreams he could've pretended he wasn't there, that everything went differently, that his father was still with him.

He never liked that kind of stuff because, as much as the fantasy could be great, sooner or later you always had to deal with reality, but now he really needed it.

He looked at his left; he had put the lamp on the night stand.

Should he try to call him again?

He stretched his hand towards the lamp; he was about to reach it but then he decided to leave him alone for now. He was probably still angry and Caesar doubted he would've gotten out.

He sighed and he turned on his side, with his back at the night stand with the lamp.

* * *

Even though he was tired, he was still awake.

He really wanted to go after the murderer, but then what would he have done? He had said he wanted to avenge his father, to kill that bastard thief, but at the time he hadn't thought about the consequences. Would he be able to live with that, if he actually did it? Would he be able to bear the weight of having taken a life? He wasn't sure about that.

He turned, and now he was lying on his back. He closed his eyes again and he tried not to think about anything.

He just wanted to sleep and, as he was starting to lose consciousness, he couldn't help but to ask himself:

"Is this what dad would've wanted?".


	6. At night

**A kind of magic**

 **AT NIGHT**

Caesar opened his eyes. Could it be that it was already morning?

He took his phone – which he had left on the night stand – and he turned it on. Of course that model didn't exist at that time and there was no signal, but Caesar just needed to know what time it was. That it could still tell.

He grimaced when he saw how low the battery was, but there wasn't anything he could do about it; it wasn't like they already sold the kind of charger he needed, not yet.

* * *

It was 4.00 am. Caesar didn't think he ever got up that soon; actually, that was the time he went to sleep sometimes.

Part of him just wanted to stay in bed a little more but, since he was up, maybe he could've done something.

But what could he do, now that he was alone?

He looked at the lamp. Thanks to the phone's light he could distinguish its features pretty well.

He sighed. Should he try to call him?

He was sure that he wasn't going to reply, but he decided to try anyway. He had something to tell him, after all.

* * *

He had thought about it a lot, before falling asleep, and now that his anger had cooled down he was feeling like such a fool. Joseph was right about the whole not-killing thing, and Caesar wanted to tell him, so he took the lamp and he rubbed it – even without having any great expectation.

* * *

\- Joseph -, he muttered, - I need to speak with you -.

\- Please -.

At first nothing happened but then, slowly, Joseph became more and more visible to him.

He still looked quite angry but well, it was understandable. At least he had decided to show up, that time, so Caesar started to feel more confident after that.

\- I know you're mad… -, he started to say then.

\- Yes, I am -.

\- … That's why I want to talk -.

Joseph didn't reply, but he looked interested.

It took a few moments for Caesar to start talking again; it was like his pride was still trying to stop him from saying it – and he was also sure Joseph was going to bug him forever for that – but for once he wasn't going to listen to it.

\- I'm waiting -, Joseph said and Caesar finally spoke.

\- You were right -, he said, - I'm… I'm sorry -.

\- At least you admit it now -, Joseph replied.

\- Hey, what else am I supposed to do? -, Caesar asked, - Getting on my knees and praying for you forgiveness? -.

\- I wouldn't mind that -, Joseph said and Caesar could see the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

\- No, there's no actual need -, he said then, - After all I've been kind of a dick too, haven't I? -.

Caesar didn't reply. He would've agreed with him, though, if only he wasn't so afraid to anger him again if he did. He didn't want to go back to zero, not now that they were making some progress.

Joseph sighed and he shook his head.

\- I shouldn't have let you do this in the first place -, he muttered, - Of course you would've done something stupid -.

\- Let's just say we've both been idiots then, ok? -, Caesar said, and Joseph nodded, even though he didn't seem very attentive to what he was saying.

* * *

\- Loosing someone so dear to you -, Joseph muttered.

\- … I wonder how that feels -.

\- Trust me, you don't want to know -, Caesar replied, then he swallowed, - There's no worse feeling -.

\- But it must be good to belong somewhere, yes? -.

Well, he had a point.

Despite everything that had happened, Caesar could always count on his brothers, on his mother. He was still a Zeppeli.

Joseph… Joseph was just Joseph. Actually, if it hadn't been for Caesar he would've been just "genie".

* * *

They never mentioned this in all the stories of genies he'd heard or read as a kid, about how lonely they must feel.

* * *

\- Were you always… -, he started, but what was he supposed to say? "Like this"? "A genie"? "Conscious"?

Luckily Joseph seemed to understand what he meant without needing him to continue.

\- I think so -, he replied, - I mean, I've never met another one like me, nor I ever had a master who knew much about what I am -.

\- And also I have no memories of a previous life, if that's also what you're wondering -, he continued, - It's just that one day I started to wish to know how life is like for you -.

\- I saw you walking freely wherever you wanted to go, doing what you wanted, establishing relationships with one another, and I found myself wanting to be able to do the same, I wanted to be free -.

* * *

Caesar didn't say anything; he was just looking at Joseph, letting him speak.

He could understand a little of what he was saying: after his father's death, he felt like he had been caged by his familiar obligation; he had to take care of his sibling , be strong for mother.

He even started to take a few jobs to bring home more money, instead of going out and have fun with his friends.

Still, he didn't even dare to compare his situation with Joseph's. At least he was the one who chose that life; he could've walked away any time he wanted. Joseph… Joseph couldn't.

All it took was for someone to say "I wish…" and he had to follow his command – within the due limitations, of course.

* * *

Thinking about it, did Joseph come up with the rules by himself?

* * *

Curious, he asked him that, and Joseph grimaced.

\- Well, it's complicated… -, he started, - See, I've been here for a while and I've seen some things. I had to create some rules, or else it would've been chaos -.

He didn't continue and Caesar didn't press further. He got the message.

* * *

\- I started to experiment and I found out that I can use magic freely, but it costs a lot of energy to do it -, Joseph said then.

So that was why he looked so tired when he stopped him from saving his father…

Caesar furrowed his brow and he tried not to think about it. He was already starting to feel angry again – but he didn't even know towards whom exactly, though – and he didn't want to risk screwing everything up because of it.

He sighed and he fell with his back on the bed. What a mess…

\- So you think that once you're free you'll be able to use magic more easily? -, he asked in order to change subject, but Joseph had guessed what he must've been thinking.

* * *

\- Do you hate me for… well… what I did before? -, he asked in fact.

Caesar didn't reply immediately. He was searching for the right words to say, but then he figured that being honest would've been better for both of them.

\- I'm not sure -, he admitted, - At first, yes, a lot. Now… I think not that much. Now I understand why you did it and, well… It's also my fault, isn't it? I've been the one who wanted this, even if I knew I couldn't do anything about it, and yet I still tried… -.

* * *

Silence fell between the two. They didn't know what to say.

Then Caesar spoke again.

\- That man… The thief… I… -, he sighed, - I really, really want to catch him. I know what I said earlier about this but… I'm not sure about that anymore -.

\- Would you father be happy about that? -, Joseph asked.

Caesar didn't reply immediately.

\- No -, he muttered then, - I guess not -.

* * *

He raised his back again.

\- Well -, he started, - I believe we still have a pact going on, right? -.

\- Really? -, Joseph asked, visibly surprised.

\- Yeah -, Caesar replied.

\- I… I didn't even dare to hope for this! -, Joseph exclaimed then.

\- You see -, he started, - It's been a long time ago since I last tried to convince a human to set me free, but in the end none's ever done it, so I stopped. But with you, I saw an occasion and I took it, but then I thought it still wasn't going to be and now… -.

He hugged Caesar so hard it was difficult for him to breathe, but still, it was nice. After all that had happened they both really needed it.

\- I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy -, Joseph repeated, with the enthusiasm of a kid, which made Caesar chuckle.

\- Yeah, yeah, but wait a second _tigre_ -, he said before freeing himself from the hug, so that he could breathe again.

\- Let's go back to the present before -, he said, - I won't risk remaining here because you won't be able to use your magic anymore -.

* * *

\- Um, well, you're right, but wait a second -, Joseph replied, - Once I'm free… I don't know where I should go, what I should do, so… -, he looked a bit hesitant now, - Will you help me out with this? -.

\- Of course I will -, Caesar promised, - I'll show you everything I can, so that you'll be able to choose for yourself -.

\- Don't worry, I'll never abandon a friend -.

\- I'm your friend? -, Joseph asked.

\- Well, I mean… -, the other replied, - If you want to, sure -.

Joseph took some time to think about it, then he replied, with a strangely soft voice:

\- Yeah, I'd like that -.

He definitely hadn't had any friends before.

* * *

He was going to say it now.

He feared that, if they remained there any longer, he would break the promise he'd made to Joseph and he didn't want that to happen, not now that he saw how happy he was about it.

\- I wish… -, he started, but surprisingly he got interrupted by Joseph.

\- Wait! -, he said, - Are you sure you want to go now? -, he asked.

\- Why? Should I wait? I thought I was doing you a favour by doing it this soon -.

\- Well, actually it's better if you wait! -, Joseph replied, - Travelling though time consumes a lot of energies, as you probably know already, so it would be better if you go to sleep now and you make the wish later -.

* * *

He never said that before, when Caesar first wished to go back in time. Why was he saying that now? Unless… he was lying for some reason.

* * *

Caesar didn't inquire further though and he just nodded.

Whatever he had in mind he was sure he would've said it sooner or later.

He lied on the bed, but he already knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, or at least, that he wasn't going to sleep peacefully, so instead he said:

\- Hey, why don't you tell me something about your adventures? I'm sure you have a lot to say -.

At least like this he would've been able to distract himself.

Joseph smirked.

\- Aw, are you in need of your bedtime story? -, he said, but still he lied next to Caesar and he started to narrate his story.

* * *

At first Caesar listened attentively, captured by his voice. He had lived for so long, seen so much.

Then, slowly, keeping his eyes open became harder and harder, and he started to lose track of what Joseph was saying.

He closed his eyes, just briefly, but soon he fell asleep, dreaming of oceans and distant lands.


	7. Resolution

**A kind of magic**

 **Resolution**

When Caesar woke up again it was 9am. He felt strangely refreshed.

Maybe it had been Joseph's smooth voice – did he really think that? – but he didn't have any nightmare; his sleep had been peaceful.

When he opened his eyes he saw that the genie was still with him. He didn't get inside the lamp yet.

He was looking ahead of him – he had a pensive air and Caesar wondered what he was thinking about – but as soon as he heard the sound of shuffling beside him, his eyes darted towards him and he smiled. Caesar immediately smiled back.

\- I see you're awake -, the genie said.

\- 'Morning -, the other replied.

* * *

It was so peaceful that he almost forgot about their situation. Almost.

He slowly got up from the bed, trying to adjust a bit his clothes – his shirt got all wrinkled up in his sleep – then he turned to Joseph and said:

\- We should get going now. I don't know what I'll do if I stay here more -.

\- Wait -, Joseph replied through, - I wanna try to do something -.

What did he want now? Why did he suddenly want to stay here?

It was already suspicious that he wanted him to rest before – but at least that had been considered from Joseph's part, he really needed that rest – and now even that.

\- Joseph -, Caesar started then, - What do you have in mind? -.

\- I wanna try to make things better -, Joseph said.

\- Wouldn't something like this break the rules? -, Caesar asked.

\- Yes, but… -, Joseph hesitated, - Let's just get out of here, ok? -.

\- What has changed? -, Caesar asked. He wasn't going to leave the room unless Joseph talked.

\- Look, I just… want to help you, ok? -. Joseph said, - I… I don't like seeing you this sad, so I had an idea -.

\- What idea? -, Caesar asked, trying to ignore the rest of what the genie had said.

\- We can catch the thief -, Joseph said, - If you take him to the police, your father will finally get his justice -.

* * *

Caesar liked that idea, he really liked it. There was nothing he wanted more than getting his hands on that damned murderer, but even if that idea was tempting, there was still a problem.

\- Joseph… You're the one who told me to stay away from people from this time -, he started in fact, - Also I have no id, no documents, I can't go to the police like this or else they'll take me in as well -.

\- I have a plan for that -, Joseph replied, - You just need to find our man and I'll take care of the rest -.

"I don't like this", Caesar thought. It was strange: as much as he wanted to throw that bastard in jail, there was something about that… he didn't know exactly what it was, but his guts were telling him to just leave.

Of course he didn't listen.

* * *

\- All right Joseph -, he said, - And… thank you -.

\- Don't mention it -, Joseph replied, - Anything for a friend -.

Then he hesitated.

\- You said it yesterday, remember? -.

Caesar's gaze softened.

\- Of course I remember -, he said, - And yes, we are friends -.

* * *

They got out and it almost felt surreal to still be there. They shouldn't have been there, but Caesar had already forgotten about that.

He focused again on his resentment, his rage. That day the bastard was going to pay.

* * *

It was as he covered the same road as the last day, as he saw the same old walls, the same signs, that it hit him again; he wasn't in a dream. It was real.

Moving was difficult because of the snow – Caesar remembered that it took a while to free the streets of all the snow – but he was managing quite well. He only almost slipped twice but luckily he got his balance back before he could actually fall on the ground.

* * *

Because of the snow, not many people were on the streets, and Caesar was grateful for that: a lone guy going around holding a lamp and clearly not wearing the right clothes for the weather – he was lucky he didn't suffer much for the cold, but he wouldn't have minded a jacket – would've drawn a lot of unwanted attentions, and Caesar knew how people behaved there.

They would look, without telling you anything directly, but they would go around telling people about what they saw. Rumors and gossips spread very quickly there and, well, that hadn't changed much with the years.

* * *

That was also why he was worried about getting in contact with the police, but Joseph had told him not to worry about that. If he had told him that before the previous night, he would've refused to believe him, but now that he knew him better, he did.

He was a good genie, even if at first he acted like a dick. Yes, he was someone Caesar could consider a friend.

* * *

He took advantage of the fact that none was there to quickly rub Joseph's lamp. The genie didn't take much to appear in front of him.

\- Are we there? -, he asked, looking around.

\- Not yet -, Caesar replied, then he added to reply to Joseph's interrogative gaze, - I wanted to ask you something -.

The genie didn't say anything, but by the look on his face Caesar understood that he wanted him to go on.

\- What makes you thinks we'll find the thief at the same place as yesterday? For all we know he could be hiding somewhere else -.

\- Well, you're right -, Joseph started, - But this is our best shot to find him -.

\- So wait, are you telling me that we're basing all of this on the fact that the thief's a dumbass? -, Caesar said.

\- … Yes -, Joseph said.

Caesar was incredulous. Did the genie really think that was going to work? They were never going to catch him like that! Besides, maybe they were still investigating the place.

Caesar didn't think that was the case, but he couldn't remember if it actually went like that. He was young at the time, and he remembered very little of that period in general, only that he'd been a mess.

But maybe it was going to work, after all if it could work in movies, for once it could've worked in real life too.

* * *

Still he felt like Joseph was hiding something from him. He didn't understand why he wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't push it, even though he was really curious.

Wait, he wasn't going to use magic, right? It he did, then…

* * *

Suddenly he felt two arms around his neck.

\- Finally I've found you _piccolo stronzo_ -.

That voice… Caesar couldn't have mistaken it with anything else: it was the burglar. Shit, he must've seen him the day before and tracked him down to eliminate every possible witness.

And Joseph had just got back inside the lamp, shit. Luckily he couldn't be seen by anyone but his master, so there wasn't any risk that he saw the genie.

When Caesar tried to keep the burglar from chocking him, he started to rub the lamp with the other land, moving his fingers against the cold metal. He had to be quick or else the thief was either going to choke him or worse, he was going to pull his gun – Caesar was sure he still had it somewhere.

* * *

It wasn't that bad however, or at least that was what Caesar though – or maybe that was just the adrenaline talking. He was there; they had found him, or at least he had found them.

Now he just had to summon Joseph and it was done. He just hoped that his weak movements were going to be enough; he doubted he could've done more than that.

* * *

Luckily it worked, and the genie became more and more evident to Caesar's eyes. As soon as he was completely visible, Caesar dropped the lamp and used his other arm to force the thief away.

Meanwhile – having understood quickly what was happening – Joseph concentrated and, putting his hands ahead of him, he summoned two cops who, after a moment of confusion, rushed to help Caesar.

Caesar fell on the ground while the cops were securing the thief; he tried to mouth his wish, but he still couldn't say anything. His throat was so sore and he still needed air.

He had to be quick though, or else they would've taken him in as well.

He locked eyes with Joseph as he reached for the lamp and he tried again:

\- I… I… -, but he still couldn't talk.

He saw various emotions going through Joseph's face: worry, hesitation. He was deciding what to do.

Then he muttered something that sounded suspiciously similar to "fuck it", and before Caesar could do anything he casted his spell, and Caesar saw white again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was in his house again, in his room more precisely. The lamp was still in his hold.

After a moment to regain full consciousness – he was feeling pretty stunned in fact – he ran outside, to the balcony. The sun was still up in the sky; it must've been still morning.

Then he ran up to the living room, looking at the wall clock; it was 11.45, the same hour they left. He took out his phone – it was almost dead – and he looked there too… Yup, same hour, same date.

It was like they never left in the first place.

* * *

\- We made it… Joseph, we made it -, he said then, rubbing the lamp with excitement to summon the genie.

He could've checked what had changed since their interference with the past, but not now. Now he wanted to see Joseph, to let him know that it all went well, to wish his final wish: to free him.

He continued to call him, but he received no reply. Joseph didn't come out; it was like he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

No… it couldn't be…

* * *

He remembered what Joseph had told him about using magic outside wishes, and thinking about it he used it two times in a row: to make the cops appear and to make them go back to their time, since Caesar hadn't been able to say it – his throat was still sore from that strangulation attempt – so that must've counted as using magic outside wishes.

* * *

He was just tired, right? If Caesar kept calling him he was going to appear, he was sure of it.

He wasn't dead. It couldn't be.

He was going to appear soon.

* * *

\- Joseph, I wish you're free -.

\- Joseph, c'mon, at least give me a sign! -.

\- Joseph… please, something… -.

\- Joseph! -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** piccolo stronzo = little shit

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


	8. Time passes

**A kind of magic**

 **Time passes**

Two months had already passed, and Joseph still hadn't come out yet.

No matter how hard Caesar tried – rubbing his lamp and calling his name – nothing had happened. At that point he had lost all hope to get him back.

That didn't mean that sometimes he wouldn't get the lamp – he left it in his bedroom as a reminder of what had happened – and try to summon him.

He knew from experience that he shouldn't do it, that it would've just hurt more like that, but maybe if he tried one last time – but it was never the last time – Joseph would listen to him. After all he wanted to be free so badly that he wasn't going to pass such an opportunity to finally get what he wanted.

* * *

Caesar sighed as he put his shopping bags on the kitchen counter. He hated going groceries shopping, but none was going to do it for him, so it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter.

He walked to the living room and he sat down on the couch, catching his breath; he could put what he bought in order later.

His eyes fell to the left wall. There was a newspaper article framed on it, and it wasn't any article: it was from a local newspaper that talked about Mario Zeppeli's murder and about how the murderer had been captured and got a life sentence.

And to think that if it hadn't been for Joseph, the culprit would've still been on the loose…

* * *

He couldn't help but to feel guilty for the genie; after all it was all his fault that they ended up like that.

* * *

Caesar stopped dwelling on those thoughts when he heard some noises coming from his bedroom.

… What the hell?

His mind was telling him to call the cops, but of course Caesar didn't listen, instead he took a chair – it was the closest thing to a weapon that he could use – and he walked to the room where the noises were coming from, trying to be as silent as possible.

He heard shuffling and some grunts and now he was sure that someone else was in there; he wasn't imagining it.

The door was only half closed, so he could see a shadow moving but not whose shadow it was.

He mentally prepared himself, and with a quick movement he opened the door, raising his chair ready to hit whoever was inside but…

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Down on the floor, curled up defensively and screaming, there was him, Joseph.

It was really him; he even had legs, and not that sort of trail of smoke that kept him linked to the lamp.

\- What the hell, man? -, the genie, former genie, yelled then, - You scared me! -.

\- You scared me! -, Caesar yelled back, dropping the chair, - … You! -.

He wasn't able to say anything else; his brain didn't want to collaborate.

Joseph's gaze softened and he smiled.

\- Yeah, I'm back -.

Of all the things he was expecting from Caesar, him dropping on his knees and hugging him wasn't one of them.

\- What took you so long? -, he asked. He wasn't going to cry, but damn he was so happy to see him again.

Joseph was hesitant at first – or more precisely, surprised – but he soon returned the hug.

\- I'm sorry -, he muttered then, - I had to regain my energies after using all that magic, then I just had to grant you your last wish -.

* * *

So he must've heard him that time… And all the other times he tried to summon him. How embarrassing.

\- Joseph, I'm… -, Caesar placed his hands on Joseph's shoulders, - I'm so glad… -, his hands slid up to cup his face, - So, so glad you made it -.

Joseph smiled.

\- Me too -, he said, - Me too -.

He was radiant. And so close.

Caesar didn't know what had gotten into him – but his instinct was telling him to do it so he obliged – as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Joseph's. It was impetuous, impulsive; he was just so happy and relieved to see him there, alive, that he hadn't been able to help himself.

He felt the other gripping his wrists and he realised what he was doing.

He immediately pulled away, and he was pretty sure his face was on fire judging by how hot it felt.

\- Um, I… -, he mumbled, looking down, and only then he noticed something.

* * *

\- Joseph… You're not wearing any pants -.

\- Yeah, well… I was searching for something to put on before you came in. I'm not used to this feeling in my lower region -.

\- And you're wearing my shirt… -.

\- As I said, I was searching for stuff to wear -.

\- It's backwards -.

\- Oh, so that's why the blue's so pale! -.

Caesar did his best to stifle a laugh.

\- You don't even know how to put clothes on -.

\- Hey! I never had to put anything on in my life! -.

A moment of silence followed, and for some reason Caesar couldn't stop staring down, but thankfully Joseph spoke again, waking him up from his trance.

\- Hey, what you did before… -.

\- The kiss? -.

\- Yeah, that… Can you do it again? -.

\- Let me find you some pants to put on and then we'll think about that -.

* * *

How much time had already passed? Just a month but god, it felt like a lot more.

Since Joseph "came back to life", Caesar had made good of his promise of helping him getting accustomed to human life.

He brought him in a tour of Italy, introduced him to his circle of friends; he had to fabricate an entire story about how Joseph was a foreigner family friend whose parents had recently died and was staying with Caesar since he didn't have any other relatives alive anymore. Weirdly enough they all seemed to fall for it, maybe because they didn't think of any reason why Caesar would need to lie about it.

If only they knew…

* * *

\- I still don't understand why I have to remain here, I want to swim! -, Joseph exclaimed.

He was getting bored of remaining under the umbrella.

Caesar sighed.

\- I already told you -, he replied, - If you stay too much under the sun your skin's gonna get burned -.

\- Why are humans so weak? -, Joseph complained, leaning back and resting his head on Caesar's legs.

They were both sitting on a beach towel; they had decided to take a day to relax at the beach and Caesar had also taught Joseph how to swim.

\- Would you prefer if you stayed a genie? -, Caesar asked then as he absentmindedly started to pet the other's hair. It was ironic how, despite their bickering, they were still affectionate with each other with their body language.

Joseph looked up to Caesar and he replied:

\- Of course not, duh -.

\- Then don't complain -, Caesar said, smiling despite everything.

Joseph didn't reply, instead he just kept staring at the other until he noticed and asked him:

\- What? -.

Joseph shook his head.

\- Nothing -, he said, then he stretched his hands to cup Caesar's face and he pulled him closer for a kiss.

Since their first kiss – the accident as Caesar called it – he had developed a strange obsession with that sort of things, but let's be honest, Caesar wasn't complaining at all.

\- Yeah, I definitely rather being a human -, Joseph muttered against Caesar's lips.

Caesar chuckled.

\- Me too, even though you can't grant me wishes anymore -, he joked.

\- You! -, Joseph exclaimed, but he couldn't say anything else because Caesar kissed him again.

Yeah, he definitely preferred him as a human.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** well, and this project is also finished. I'll be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with it.

It happened often as I was writing that I had to adjust the plot in order for it to make sense and not to be utterly stupid, but I don't think I've succeeded well, but I don't mind.

I did my best and this was the result. Thanks to everybody who stayed with me till the end!

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


End file.
